His Wicked Way
by Cassondreya
Summary: Sam is in her bedroom one lonely night and cant resist touching herself and imagining that it’s Danny... Unaware of the ghostly audience she has...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is really bad. But it's just the set up for my story. It doesn't really have a plot, it's mainly just smut. It will eventually get really explicit. There will be creampie's, anal sex, analingus, anal toys, vaginal sex, cunnilingus, pregnant sex, dub-con, and who knows what else I decide to throw in there. Sam is OOC in this and is submissive to Danny, and Danny is also OOC in this and is the dominant, obsessive, possessive, powerful half ghost we all dream about.**

 **Word count: 1274**

It wasn't rare for her to have nights like these. They actually occurred quite often. And it was completely natural to do this sort of thing. She was a teenager, after all.

It just wasn't fair, how hot her best friend had gotten. He towered over her small 5'3 frame, standing at a height of 6'3, an entire foot taller than her. His black hair had gotten thicker, and he had to get it cut often with how fast it grew now. He had filled out quite nicely. His tanned body was no longer the lean athletic build it had been in sophomore year; it was now ripped with hard muscle.

A shiver rippled through her as she pictured Danny's long fingers and calloused palms, and corded veins that decorated the back of his hands.

Ever since Danny grew some muscle from his constant ghost fighting, the veins and muscles in his arms became vet well defined. She quickly developed a hand fetish.

 _The things those hands could do to me..._

Sam threw her head against her pillow and moaned softly.

She was currently naked underneath her bed covers, at 11 at night, masturbating herself to fantasies of her best and closest friend, Daniel Fenton.

She rubbed her clit gently, wanting to draw out the wonderful experience. Her clit was peaking out, swollen and throbbing and begging to be touched.

Her heavy breaths filled the dead silent room. She dipped her her fingers lower and was immediately met with the sticky fluid her mostly closed pussy lips wasn't able to keep inside. Her breath hitched and she gathered her moisture. She swirled her lubricated fingers around her overly sensitive clit and the pleasure began to build. She whimpered and moved her fingers faster, her juices leaked from her swollen pussy lips that opened like a flower in bloom, and gathered at her rosebud. Just when she was about to go over the edge, she halted, and reached towards her night stand and grabbed the green and black clear glass dildo. She had had it specially made. It was about 1.25 inches around and 6 inches long. The base color was a lime green, the exact same shade of Danny's eyes, and had black as the color for the fake veins that lined it. It was ice cold to the touch. Just the way she liked it.

Sam threw her covers back and put her feet together but her knees spread the farthest they can go. This position provided the best stimulation.

She slowly inserted the glass dildo into her pussy.

"Nnnn!" She struggled to keep her moans quiet. The coldness of it created a delightful contrast to the heat in her cavern.

She thrust the toy all the way inside and gasped. Agonizing pleasure ripped through her swollen pussy and she was forced to paused from the intensity.

 _Oh god! Too much, too much..._

Once the sensation subsided, she slowly withdrew it from her heat, letting out a heavy breath through her nose. She began a slow steady rhythm, not wanting too much stimulation, of thrusting the toy in and pulling it out. When she felt ready to pick up rhythm, she sped up to a medium pace, pleasure building quickly. She angled the dildo upwards towards her G spot.

"Hnnng!"

Fuck, that was louder... gotta... keep... quiet...

As she felt herself hurdling towards an orgasm, she spread her legs wider and started thrusting faster.

Her mind quickly dived into a fantasy of Danny doing naughty things to her...

 _His fingers scissoring my pussy, clenching around them trying to close and him blowing cool air on my opened pussy._

 _He looked up with glowing green eyes._

 _"Sammy," he breathed, his rough and deep voice rich with lust and desire._

 _I didn't mind when he called me Sammy, I liked it. I liked having a special nickname that only he used._

 _"I wanna taste your sweet little pussy, baby."_

She shuddered, she was right on the edge, her bald pussy slick with juices. Her walls were clenching tightly around the glass dildo.

 _"What..?" I said slightly repulsed but incredibly turned on by the idea. The toboo of his tongue down there... where it was overflowing with sticky dripping honey._

 _"Noooo," I whined, "that's... it's gross."_

 _He began to draw closer to the object of his desire. My eyes widened when I realized he was intent on taking what he wanted, regardless of my reluctance._

 _"Danny wait a minute.." I reached up and grabbed his hair, attempting to pull him away from doing what he wanted and I secretly desired. It didn't work. He took his fingers out and used both hands to spread my thighs wider. My outer pussy lips parted again and juices dribbled down coating my perineal and anus. I struggled against him, panting. I tugged desperately at his hair trying to get home to stop._

 _"Danny..." my voice was pleading._

 _ **It was going to be disgusting for him. Why would he want to do that?**_

 _He gently but firmly removed my insistently tugging hand from his hair. He placed his mouth right over my opened outer lips and swiped his tongue through my slit._

 _"Danny no! Please... nnng! *gasp* Oh god Danny stop!"_

 _But he wouldn't._

 _He swiped his dexterous tongue through my folds again and I bucked against him._

 _Something in him snapped and he attacked my pussy with vigor and hunger. I pleaded again for Danny to stop. This act feeling humiliating and so taboo, and it turned me on even more._

 _"Oh... stop! Please, Danny... mhhn!"_

 _He lapped and sucked and devoured my pussy like a starving man._

 _"So good," he groaned from between my legs, "your little pussy tastes so sweet, Sammy."_

 _Her orgasm rushed through, so powerful tears leaked from her eyes and rolled down the side of her face._

"Oh! Oh god! Danny... Danny Danny so good. Oh..." she was unable to muffle her cries of pleasure completely. She groaned and whispered screamed her release, trying to keep from actually screaming. She felt liquid shoot out from her urethra and onto the under side of her covers. Tremors shook her body as her climax rolled through her.

She slowly came down from her high and lay there for a moment, too tired to do anything.

She drowsily opened her eyes and pulled the dildo from her pussy. She opened the bottom drawer of her nightstand and dropped it in. Shutting the night stand drawer she got out of bed and picked up the pajamas she had discarded on the floor and redressed herself in. She climbed back under the covers and drifted off to a peaceful slumber...

Completely unaware of the invisible being right outside her window, staring at her with shocked and lustful green eyes, a plan of seduction forming in his mind...

 **Another A/N: this is a Danny and Sam story, there will be no harem, or cheating, and it will have HEA... sort of.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Word count: 7166**

His Wicked Way chapter 2

 _Beep beep beep!_

I rolled over and slammed the snooze button on my alarm clock.

I groaned.

The last thing I wanted was to go to school, but unfortunately, I have no choice.

I dragged my lazy body to the bathroom for a shower and other business... including a coffee enema.

After I was done with my shower, which was the last thing on my morning routine.

I went back to my room and grabbed three red velvet bags, and a bottle of lube.

Each one contained a different sized anal plug. I choose the medium one and pulled it from its bag. It was 3 1/4 inches line and 1 1/3 inches in diameter.

The bathroom lights glinted off the aluminum toy and the dark violet gem at the base of the toy sparkled.

I released a hot breath at the thought of what I was about to do. I've given myself enema's before, but I usually take them after I get home from school. The reason today is different is because today I'm going to do something daring.

Goosebumps covered my skin and I shivered.

I took the lube off the bathroom counter and looked forward in the mirror to the reverse mirror. My bathroom was about the size of a small bedroom, with mirrors covering one side of the wall completely and a large mirror on the wall right above the sink counter.

I leaned over the edge of the counter slightly and saw my ass in the reverse image. I took some lube and gently spread it around my clean asshole. When I felt slippery enough I slowly inserted my middle finger and sank all the way to my knuckle. I groaned and strained to keep from dropping my head on the counter and fingering my ass. Removing my finger, I took my chosen pleasure device of the day, and covered the spade completely in lube. I reached back, using the mirrors to see and pressed the tip against my tightest hole.

"Sam?"

 _Oh holy fuck no._

 _What in **the hell** , is he doing here?!_

"Sam, are you in here?" Danny's voice was coming closer to myroom.

"Um, just a minute!" I yelled. The last thing I needed was for him to come looking for me, phasing through doorways and walls, and see me like this. If I didn't respond, he would.

Footsteps signaled that he had entered my bedroom. I took a quiet breath and attempted to unclench my ass, which tightened when I hear Danny's voice.

 _What if I hadn't answered? What if he phased through my bathroom door and found me like this? Bent over my bathroom counter, naked, cheeks flushed and eyes unfocused with pleasure, with a lubed asshole about to be penetrated with an anal plug, looking like a complete dirty slut. What would he do?_

I shuddered violently as blooms of pleasure rolled through every part of my body. I could feel everything throbbing with need, even my fingertips.

My pussy gushed and I let out a quiet moan.

"Sam, you okay?" Danny's concerned inquiry cut through my daydream.

"I'm fine, just... stubbed my toe is all. No big deal." I told him in a pitch that was higher than usual.

"Oh, alright."

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned my attention back to the task literally at hand. I tried relaxing my hole once again and was somewhat successful. It was impossible to calm relax completely when the object of my desires and star in all my fantasies was right outside my fucking bathroom door. Only a wooden door less than two inches thick separated Danny's oblivious self and my naked body that was about to be penetrated in the ass.

I gently pushed the toy against my sphincter but found it resisting.

 _Oh **come on!**_

I dropped to my knees and onto the rug that was located right in front of the bathroom door. I laid my head on the carpet but stayed on my knees with my ass in the air. I used my right hand to grab my right cheek and pulled it outwards, exposing my asshole to the cool air. I spread my knees as far as possible. I reached back with the anal plug and pressed it in again. It slowly began to sink into my tight asshole. I gasped quietly.

 _Finally!_

As the widest part stretched me, I couldn't hold back my noise of painful pleasure.

"Ohhhh..." came my involuntary groan.

"Sam?!"

I gritted my teeth.

 _Why do you have to be observant now of all times?_

"I'm fine, just trying to pop a knuckle that won't go and it's driving me crazy." I barely managed to keep the growl out of my voice.

I panted and pushed the remaining part inside. It went in with a tiny pop!

I moaned against the carpet, my pussy wet and literally dripping with my juices, and my asshole aching from the large object that stretched it. I cupped both ass cheeks and moved them in circular motions to ease the pain. Lifting up slightly I brought my knees together, closing and went back to rubbing both cheeks in circles. That actually hurt a lot less than I thought it would.

I stood up, legs trembling. I glanced down at myself

Fuck, I got my thighs all wet. Well, they weren't all wet, but the insides were quite slippery and, if I didn't clean up soon, they would get sticky. My nipples were pointed little bullets, standing at least a half inch long, on my C cup perky rounded breasts. They were red and swollen begging to be sucked, pinched, and rolled in a punishing way. I glanced over at my bathroom rug and saw my juices had fallen onto it also. The darkened spot was about the size of two quarters and slick with my clear fluids. No wonder my thighs were so wet. If I was wet enough for that much to drool out of pussy...

At this moment I realized I had yet to hear Danny's voice again.

 _What were we talking about...? Oh!_

 _I had given Danny an excuse as to why I w as moaning and then... he didn't say anything._

"Danny!" I called out in a panic.

"Yeah Sam?" He sounded farther away than earlier, like now he was just sitting on my bed.

"You didn't, like, phase in here or anything to check on me, right?" I asked tentatively.

"No," he drew out the 'o' when he said it. "Why?" I could hear the bewilderment in his tone.

"No reason," I said offhandedly.

And that was the end of that. I quickly pulled on my outfit clothes, which were black shorts, a swamp green crop top that had strings that criss-crosses like the back of a corset that went across the plunge neckline, and a dark brown cardigan. I had toned down the complete goth wardrobe, adding a few neutral colors. Like browns, greys, and some dark greens and a few crimson reds. But no yellow, orange, or god forbid pink.

I used dark brown eyeliner and a light dusting of black eyeshadow on my eyelids. No mascara was needed, my eyelashes were long, dark, and thick naturally. And even if I did choose to use mascara,my lashes were so thick the mascara would make it all clump together.

My black hair was left in its natural wave and fell down to my waist, still slightly damp from my shower.

I opened the bathroom door and was greeted with sight of Danny laying on my bed, messing on his phone.

He glanced up and gave me that sheepish boyish smile that really made him look adorable.

"Hey," he said sitting up.

I smiled softly.

"Hey yourself." I blushed. Was that too weird?

"Sorry about barging in on you." He rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he did whenever he was embarrassed.

"It's fine," I waved my hand dismissively and headed to my shoe closet. The pressure in my ass a large reminder that I was currently wearing an anal plug, in front of Danny. I felt a blush coming on again but forced it away, opening my closet.

"Just what are you doing here this early in the morning?" I asked as I pulled out a pair of black heeled over-the-knee lycra boots, that stopped at mid-thigh. These were my favorite pair because the hugged the curves of my legs like a second skin. I turned around and was saw him laying back on my bed again, watching me.

"I can't just visit you because I feel like it?" He takes on a mock wounded expression and tone. "I thought we were friends, Sam."

I roll my eyes at his dramatics. "Not this early in the morning." I glance at the clock. It was only six thirty in the morning, later than I thought it was but still pretty early since the time school starts is more than hour away.

I gingerly sit down on my bed next to Danny, feeling the subtle shift of the plug in my ass from the action.

"I was wondering if you and Tucker wanted to get some coffee. Tucker said yes and he's in my car now." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Tucker, waiting? What alternate universe did I wake up in?" I scoffed playfully. It was no secret that both Tucker and Danny hated having to wait. Danny, being used to fighting ghosts all the time was used to physical activity and always moving. Tucker on the other hand, had ADHD.

Danny smirked.

"He fell asleep on the way over here."

"Yeah that sounds like him."

I leaned down with one of my boots in hand intending to put it on. You see, these boots had no zipper, so I had to slide them on. I straightened my back quickly and gasped. I had forgotten about the plug.

"Okay, Sam, you are definitely not alright." Danny sat up and swung his legs over the bed and sat next to me. My face felt warm and I knew I was red.

"It's... it's just my legs hurt. The top of my thighs hurt when I stretch down." I lied flawlessly.

Danny frowned.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear these then." Danny said holding up the one boot that wasn't in my hand.

I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that." I snatched the boot out of his hand. I don't care who the hell you are, nobody tells me how to dress.

"Sam-"

"It's not the shoes Danny." I cut him off, "I'm gonna have to bend down to put any pair of shoes on." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want me to put them on for you?"

His question caught me off guard and I stared at him.

"Huh?"

"Do you want me to put the boots on you so you don't have to bend down?" He stared at me waiting for an answer.

"Oh," cue another blush. "You don't have to, I mean I guess I can wear flats, and I wouldn't have to bend down..." my voice trailed off and got quieter with every word. After I said 'oh,' he took that as confirmation and was already on the floor in front of me, lifting one foot and sliding it inside the black boot by the time I stopped talking.

I took this as an opportunity to appraise how Danny looked today. He was wearing his signature black leather jacket that I had gotten him for his 17th birthday. It was a little big for him back then, but I was convinced he'd grow into it, given that he was going through a growth spurt at the time. And boy he certainly did. He had on a black t-shirt and dark wash jeans that hugged his hips. He looked the kind of bad-boy-sexy, today.

I looked away from the sight of Danny on his knees touching my legs, but that didn't stop me from feeling it.

Danny's rough calloused hands gently caressed my smooth legs. He pulled the black fabric up my leg and with a firm tug, slid my foot into place. He rubbed the rough pads of his thumb gently against the skin of my mid thigh, right above the top of the boot. Then carried on with the next one, only this time his hand stayed at the top of the boot. He gently kneeded my thigh and I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of his fingers.

"Does this help?"

I popped my eyes open.

"Huh?"

He had an innocent expression on his face, gazing up at me inquiringly.

"Your thighs. You said they hurt. I thought massaging might help relieve some tension."

 _I know one way you could definitely help me, 'relieve some tension.'_

 _Shut up, brain! You're not helping!_

 _You know it's what you want._

 _It's not happening._

 _You never know unless you ask._

 _There's no way it he'd want me. He's just being a good friend. You're crazy if you think it's anything else!_

 _You're the one that's talking to yourself, and you're calling me crazy?_

"Sam? You still with me?"

I was pulled from my internal argument.

"Yeah, Yeah. I was just thinking. And that does help, thank you. But didn't you say you wanted to go get some coffee?" I was trying to get his hands off my thighs, despite how much I liked them there. And it's not like I really needed coffee, given I had already had some...

His face brightened.

"We probably shouldn't leave Tucker in the car for too long, even if he is asleep."

Smiling ruefully, he stood up and towered over my tiny frame.

He held out his hand.

"My lady, would you do me the honor of allowing myself to escort you to your horse drawn carriage?" He asked in a fake pompous British accent.

I snorted, but decided to play along.

"Of course, fine sir. I would be delighted if you would be so kind." I placed my hand in his, expecting him to pull my to my feet, when instead he grabbed my waist and threw my over his shoulder. I gasped as his shoulder pressed into my abdomen, doubling the pressure from the anal plug.

"Danny!" My indignant voice gasped. Danny laughed and walked out of my room, carrying me like a sack of potatoes and to his car.

imtoolazytowritethispart_

Casper High 11:34 PM

Wiping the sweat from my brow, I walked briskly into the girls locker room. Gym just ended and I had completely forgotten to bring the bag for my anal toy, so I had to run with it. It was embarrassing, for me, on the inside, even though I'm the only one that knew, but was also incredibly arousing. Being naughty and the only one knowing about...

I opened my locker and grabbed my bag of clothes and my towel from home.

I walked into the girls showers, thankful that we had closed stalls now, unlike freshmen year.

After a quick wash, (with soap located in my gym bag) anal plug still stuffed up my ass, I dried off and wrapped a towel around myself and transferred myself to the restroom stalls. Soft chatter of girls and the creaking of lockers opening and closing signaled that more girls had arrive to change. I threw the towel over the door after locking it and dropped my slightly sweaty gym clothes on the floor.

I pulled on my bra and then fumbled around my bag looking for my black lace thong. Something wet met my fingers.

"What the..."

Pulling out the wet material, I realized it was my panties.

I was holding the strip of fabric that covered my pussy. The crotch of the thong was saturated with... some sort of fluid.

 _How did I not notice how wet I was?_

I picked up the cotton granny panties I used for gym class and yep, sure enough; the crotch was damp with juices of my aroused sex.

 _I get wet way too fast._

I gingerly slid my ruined panties up my legs and into place.

My mouth parted as the cold wet material made contact with my skin. The wetness caused the underwear to stick to my lips, clinging to them. I reached back a pushed the jeweled base of the anal plug deeper into my ass.

 _Fuck that feels good._

 _Only one more hour and then I'm home free._

I bent to retrieve my black jean shorts. My wet panties unsticking and then sticking again to a different spot with the movement.

 _Did I really make that much?_ I thought to myself as I pulled my shorts up. The tightness of the shorts pushed the soaked crotch in between my pussy lips.

I let out a shaky breath and shifted from side to side, rubbing the lace against my inner lips and soaking it further.

 _Only one more period..._

High school. A never ending source of boredom and irritation for me. Thankfully it was the end of the day.

I hummed along to the tune of Teenagers by My Chemical Romance, that was blaring through my EarPods from my phone and into my ears, drowning out the noise of rambunctious lower class men.

I spotted Danny by his locker, looking bored as he watched his fellow peers interact and pack up to leave and smiled upon seeing him. Danny and Tucker were the only thing that made high school bearable. Danny mostly, though.

"Hey Danny," I greeted.

He gave me a mysterious knowing smile.

"Hey Sam."

His eyes trailed slowly down my form, taking in my outfit. My cheeks warmed slightly.

He grinned.

"I forgot to tell you earlier... you look nice today Sam."

"Um, thanks." I averted my gaze unable to look him in the eye.

The silence between us, made me realize the absence of a certain beret-wearing techno-geek.

"Where's Tucker?" It was rare for him to leave in the middle of a day of school. If he had a doctors appointment, he would just stay home all day and not bother to come to school at all. He wouldn't ditch right in the middle...unless there was some new technology gizmo that he just had to have and would be sold out by the time school was over.

"Did he get sick?" Something flashed across Danny's face and for a moment I could've sworn his eyes turned a ghostly green.

"No, his mom pulled him from school to go visit family who are only in town for today. They went to his grandmother's." He supplied with a slight coolness in his tone. I raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" I cocked a hip and put my hand on it, shifting my black back pack to one side, my gym bag in my other hand.

"What was what?" He tried looking innocent.

"How you told me he was sick. What was up with that attitude? Is something going on between you two? Did you have a fight?"

He lazily smiled.

"Of course not, Sammy." His half lidded gaze and use of the nickname I hated but secretly liked when he used it, caused my body to heat up slightly. I felt myself flush all the way down to my chest. Images from my fantasies of us flooded my brain. I took a step closer, pushing myself up in his face and narrowed my eyes into a playful glare.

"If you were anyone else, Fenton, I would've socked you in the jaw for that." I wasn't as intimidating as I wanted to be, being so small compared to his ridiculously large size.

He held up his hands in mock surrender. I took a step back and smirked.

"What are you doing now?"

I blinked. And then shrugged.

"I was just going to go home, today. You know, lots of studying and homework to do."

Not really. The only studying I planned on doing was of my pussy and ass.

He grinned.

"My parents are gone. Something about a ghost convention in Florida. They won't be back until Friday. We should hangout. I'm sure that's much more fun than doing homework or studying."

Not more fun than the kind of studying I plan on doing.

I sighed and rolled my eyes to the side.

"Danny—"

"Please, Sam. Tucker isn't going to be back until tomorrow and we haven't gotten time to spend together, just the two of us."

I looked at Danny's pouting puppy dog expression. I groaned. I could never say no to that face, even though it looked completely out of place on his giant body.

"Fine."

Marvel movies are something that Danny and I share a love for. I know it's strange since I'm a goth and superhero films don't really fit into that whole theme, but hey, everyone's got that one weird quirk.

We were on his queen size bed, staring at the TV where Guardians of the Galaxy was currently playing. I was sitting up against the headboard with one of his extra blankets wrapped around me, my bare feet protected from the cool room by the blanket. I was wearing one of his old T-shirts to wear to bed because I had decided to sleep over. My parents were we're out of town, on a cruise that they left for at noon.

Danny was laying on top of the covers on the left side with his hands behind his head. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and couldn't help but admiring his thick arms. He had taken his leather jacket off when we got up to his room, and his bulging biceps flexed every now and then when he shifted.

 _'Because I'm one of the idiots who lives in it!'_ Chris Pratt yells.

"Best and truest argument ever," Danny agreed laughing, and turned to look at me with a twinkle in his eyes.

I laughed along with him.

 _Ding!_

Danny rolled to his side and grabbed his phone from the floor.

I turned my attention back to the movie.

What? It wasn't any of my business.

Danny let out a groan.

"Of course they wouldn't give me two nights off in a row." He grumbled, irritated.

"Ghost?"

"Yeah, Tuck just texted me that Techhnus is causing trouble on the east side of town."

The east side of town was a forty minute drive, a little less than thirty if he flies.

"Tucker seems pretty frantic from his message in all caps and the amount of crying and nervous emojis he sent." He rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

He jumped off the bed and a white ring formed around his middle and split one going up, the other down, transforming him into his alter ego.

His skin was darker, his hair the same white-silver only messier, and his eyes glowed a bright neon green.

The hazmat suit hadn't changed too much. Just a thicker belt. The black fabric clung tightly to his body, accentuating all his muscles.

"Need any help?" I was already unwrapping myself from the soft warm blanket.

"Nah, I'm sure Tuck and I can handle it," he waved a hand away as if dismissing the idea.

My lips pulled into a frown.

"Danny..."

"It'll be fine, Sam. Technus isn't even that much of a challenge. Besides I'll be able to fly faster if I'm not carrying you."

I scoffed, pretending to be outrage.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"And incur the wrath of the fearsome Sam Manson?" He gasped in over exaggeration. "Never!"

I smiled but it slowly melted and I bit my lip gently.

"Are you sure?" I tentatively asked him.

"Yes Sam."

He gave me one last glance before turning.

"I'll be back in like an hour and half." And with that phased through his window and flew away.

Forty minutes later and still no sign of Danny returning, I was becoming restless.

I still had that damned toy inside me and it was making me super horny. I could feel the crotch area of my jeans shorts felt damp from the outside.

This is why I wanted to go home. So that I could take that out and finger my cunt to as many orgasms as possible.

I mean, I could take it out right now, but I have no place to put it. My bags were in Danny's car and his car was locked. He also inconveniently had the car keys in his pocket when he transformed and so they were still with him.

I groaned.

Fuck it. This is his fault anyway, making me come here.

I shut his T.V. off with the remote and threw off the blanket.

I had to take this thing out.

I dug my fingers into my shorts and yanked them off. They landed on the floor and I hooked my thumbs under my lace, ready to rip those off too when I paused.

This was a really bad idea. I shouldn't do it because it is an incredible violation of trust and so wrong. If he found out, he'd be angry, disgusted, and never want to see me again.

I should go to the bathroom to take it out...

But doing it his room would be so hot.

I moaned and rubbed my barely clothed pussy on the comforter, leaving a small patch of moisture.

Fuck! Shouldn't have done that.

My thong was soaked through and was now just a wet piece of fabric.

I slipped it off and dropped on the floor with my shorts. The cold air hit my pussy and I sighed.

I turned onto all fours and then laid my head down onto his comforter. I was in the middle of the bed, face facing opposite direction of the window, (which was pretty stupid in retrospect) the ass in the air, pussy drooling, and a shiny purple gem where my anus would be.

I reached back and tugged on the base. I had to stifle a moan.

 _Wait, I'm all alone, and Danny isn't gonna to be back for at least another 40 minutes... Maybe I should make the most of it..._

I tugged harder this time.

"Ohhh..."

I slowly pulled at the base and felt the plug stretch my puckered hole. My hole didn't want to open and waves of soft pleasure rolled through me.

I began a gentle rhythm of tugging and pulling, opening my ass, forcing it to spread.

Danny's scent wafted to my nose and I inhaled it greedily.

It was everything a you would expect a man to smell like, musk, after shave, and some type of cologne.

I loved the way he smelled.

My clit throbbed for attention which I was happy to give. I slid the hand the that wasn't masturbating my asshole, to my neglected cunny.

I rolled my clit in a circle and moaned.

"Danny... fuck me..." I panted.

I rubbed my clit in an up and down motion and moved to slide my fingers inside my cunt, all the while tugging and pulling a lot more harshly on that anal plug, when something long and hard was shoved into my pussy.

My eyes that were closed flew open and I arched my back and shrieked in surprise. The hand I was using to play with the anal toy was pushed aside as calloused fingers took over, and began much deeper pumps with the plus.

I twisted my front around to see my attacker.

It was pitch black in Danny's bedroom with the lights off and the time of night being 9:47, but I didn't need any light after all.

Danny's hooded hungry green eyes gazed down at me. They glowed so bright it lit up the entire bed and my vulnerable figure was dusted in a soft green light. I was also able to see he was in his human form and was missing his pants and shirt.

My eyes widened. Here was my best friend, looming over my figure, one hand pumping a toy in and out of my ass, the other with fingers buried in my pussy.

His touch made more juices flow and I jerked my body at the shocks of electricity his fingers created.

"Danny I—"

"Shhh," he gently shushed me. His attention was drawn back my nether regions. He slowly began to withdraw his fingers from my pussy. As he did so, he pressed hard against my walls.

I twisted back around and smashed my face into the blanket and moaned lightly.

He hooked his fingers and made a 'come hither' motion.

I clutched the comforter.

"I heard you, Sammy." His voice was a husky whisper. "I heard you calling out for me. You need me, don't you?"

My eyes wide, I just stared at him still in shock. I took a shuddering breath that melted into a whimper.

"That's right. You need me to touch you, to finger your wet little pussy." He roughly shoved his fingers deeper.

I gasped and rocked backwards towards him on my knees.

"Need my to fill you up. To take all your holes... Don't you? That's what you need, isn't it?" he growled.

"Oh! Oh, Danny, please... I need you so much.." I gasped and shuddered as he played my body like a skilled musician would an instrument.

His fingers picked up the pace. With each entry his palm hit the whole of my pussy, there was a soft sticky sound as he pressed. My sphincter expanded as he pulled the toy out all the way, and then replaced it with one of his thick, long fingers, pushing it all the way in.

"Hnnn... ahh! Oh.." I clawed at his comforter and sobbed as the intense feeling of penetration in both holes began to overtake me. Danny's finger wiggled and curled inside my ass.

"Shhh shhh," he whispered softly to me again, " it's okay, Sammy, I'll take care of you." His finger twisted around and rubbed and pressed against my G spot. That action and his words were what did it for me.

Feelings of warmth, safety, and love from his words and desire, building pleasure all sent me shooting off the edge of a cliff.

I screamed.

" _Daaaaannnnnyyyyyy_!"

I shuddered and convulsed violently. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. Danny continued to stimulate my G spot throughout my orgasm, never letting me come down from the high.

"Oh God! Danny... please, I can't." I gasped.

He placed his fingers on my front and my ass and flipped me over, without stopping his ministrations. I tried to focus on his image above me, but it was impossible to do anything with his hands on me and fingers in me. The cotton fabric of his shirt stimulating my perky hardened nipples wasn't helping either

With a shluck sound, his fingers were removed from my pussy, and then my ass. I tiredly glanced down at the sticky mess my sex had become, and choked back a gasp.

He had only had one finger in me. If one finger felt like that, then how in the hell was he going to fit two? He had stretched me with one, there's no was his cock is going to fit comfortably.

I looked back up and caught his gaze, it had returned back to the baby blue I loved and stared at me with a tender expression. The moonlight shining in from his large window illuminated his naked torso. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against mine.

I returned his kiss gently, slightly unsure as how to proceed, given that this is my first _real_ kiss, and not a fake out make out

His lips pressed more firmly and parted them.

His tongue ran along the seam of my lips, parting them himself, and dipping his tongue inside my mouth. I moaned and let him dominate the kiss.

One hand tangled itself into my thick hair, the other wrapped around my left thigh and hoisted it over his hip.

He pressed his cloth covered erection against my sopping wet core still leaking juices.

I thrust my hips up, rubbing my pussy juices over the tented black fabric of his briefs.

He growled and thrust back against me, harder.

"Mmmph!" My hips bucked up when his thrusting rubbed his dick against my overly sensitive clit.

I parted the kiss and put my hand on his cheek as he kept grinding against me.

"Danny, I want to see." I told him, putting my hand on his clothed hip.

He got the message. He stood up and stepped out of his briefs and I sat up and whipped off the shirt I was wearing. I unhooked my bra and threw it on the floor. Danny made move to come towards me but stopped and stared at my naked body.

I self-consciously covered myself.

"What?" I whispered.

Danny offered a gentle tender smile.

"You're beautiful Sam."

If I could've have blushed anymore the how much I already am, I would have. I looked down to take in his size and my jaw dropped. What in the fucking hell?!

His cock was rock hard and at least 9 inches long and nearly as thick as my wrist. There's no way that thing is going to fit in me-

"Not tonight, baby."

I looked at him confused.

 _Huh?_

He chuckled. "I can see the terrified look on your face, Sam, I can promise you, that you stretch a lot more than you think you do. But I'm not making love to you tonight."

"I need you to sit up on your knees. With your feet tucked under your ass."

I frowned, confused, but did as he asked anyway.

He scooted in behind me and grabbed my hips. A small hitch in my breath prompted Danny to lean down and place butterfly kisses on my neck.

He lifted me up by the hips and placed my thighs on top of his, his cock slipping between my legs. He shifted my ass so it was snug against the front of his hips.

The length of his thick shaft pressed against my soft pussy lips. I held my breath and I felt him smirk into my neck.

He held my hips and pulled his hips back, then gently thrust his hips forward, sliding his cock between my wetness. He pulled back and thrust again, his head rubbing my swollen clit.

I let out a small moan.

"Put your hands between your legs," he ordered in my ear, "and cup my cock."

I did as he said.

Reaching down, I put one hand right in front of my weeping pussy and under his cock and curled my fingers upwards. His cock slid through my fingers, lubricated with our juices and wetting my hand.

This created more pressure against my clit and I thrust down against him, using my hand to keep his shaft pressing up between my lips.

Danny released a hot breath and moaned in my ear. I shivered feeling his lips on that sensitive area. He seemed to notice.

He gently bit the top of my ear and sucked it between his lips. Fireworks went off and I tried to cringe away, wanting to escape the explosive pleasure, but he wouldn't have it.

He bit down harder and I gave a sharp cry. His tongue flicked out and soothes the sting away.

"Use you other hand now." He whispered and licked the whole of my ear. I whimpered as his tongue laved into it roughly.

I drew my other hand to the hot piece of flesh in between my sex and put that hand right in front of the first. The head slid between my small hand and past it, sticking out past my thumb and pointer finger that encircled it. Precum dripped from its opening and ran over my fingers.

He groaned and grunted with each slap of his hips against my backside.

Leaning back I nuzzled my head into the crook of his nick and lapped up the sweat that had gathered there. He turned my face upwards and captured my lips in a brutal kiss. I opened my mouth and he drove his tongue inside and began fucking my mouth. My eye lids felt heavy as I suckled his tongue like a piece of his candy, submitting to his possession of two of my holes.

An animalistic growl vibrated from his chest and he bucked his hips upwards, shooting white milky cum. I quickly cupped one hand in front of his spewing cock to catch it. It quickly covered my hand, coating it in a layer of his sticky juice, and continuing. It didn't want to seem to stop. I used my other hand and it was quickly covered in cum also.

He just kept coming and grunting in pleasure against my throat. He had to have cum at least a cup full, before he finally began to slow down.

His thick white stream became spurts that eventually ended in a trickle and then stopped completely.

I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding as I tentatively spread my fingers covered in the warm substance.

Thick globs of cum were trapped in my shallow cupped hands. More coated the area of his bed cover under my hands.

Danny withdrew his softening cock from between my legs and gently lifted me off his thighs.

 _Crickle._

The sound of our thighs unsticking sent a pulse right to my throbbing core.

"Rub it into your pussy."

My head snapped to the side to look at him. His eyes were burning a bright green again, filled with unmistakable desire for the sickest pleasures.

"What?"

His lips turned into a cruel smirk that I had never seen on him before.

"You heard me. Do it, Sammy. I want you to rub my seed into that pink pussy." His voice was deeper, darker, and the look of lust on his face was almost obsessive.

I swallowed and turned my attention back to my cummy hands. I hesitantly brought hand to my pussy and pressed.

I gasped at the warm feel of his thick slimy cum on my entire sex.

"Rub it in," He murmured.

I moved my hand in circles against my swollen cunt and slightly bucked into my hand, stimulating my clit.

"Ohhhhh..." I closed my eyes, depraved pleasure running through me at the act of rubbing Danny's cum into my pussy with him watching. I pressed the heel of my hand against the top of it and wiped the cum off my hand and onto my pussy.

"Now the other one."

I obeyed. I rubbed his cum into me and stifled a gasp of shock when I felt him start to move me, and was instructed to keep my hand tightly in place.

He laid me on my side in front of him, with my head opposite of the head board and lifted one knee up to my shoulder.

"Rub it in, Sammy." He sat back on his feet, staring intensely with his luminescent green eyes.

I stared directly into them as I started a slow rub of my wet cunt.

I felt some of his gloppy cum ooze out through my fingers as I kneaded it in. The thick slimy substance was spread around and into my pussy. I curled two fingers and shoved them into my aching cavern.

I repeated the same process of the first hand with this hand, the white stickiness clinging to the crevices in between each closed finger.

I brought both hands up to look at them, taking my eyes off Danny.

I stared at them curiously.

 _What does his cum taste like? What does cum in general taste like?_

I lifted one finger to my mouth and tentatively licked the pad of my pointer finger, testing its taste.

It was...not bad. I don't know why girls find the taste of cum gross, this doesn't taste disgusting at all.

I put a finger in my mouth and sucked, tasting some of my own juices (probably) but mostly Danny's. I closed my eyes and moaned. The delightful flavor of his creamy cum exploded across my taste bud.

Suddenly I felt something push roughly against my clit.

I gasped softly and gazed down to lock eyes on Danny's hands on my pussy. He pressed and released pressure on it, rolling it between his middle and index finger in big circles. A finger from his other hand thrust inside me.

"Hohh!"

I whimpered around the finger in my mouth, now clean of his cum.

I stuffed the rest of the fingers from that hand into my mouth, drunk on pleasure from his masterful manipulation of my cunt.

 _Was it normal for cum to taste this good?_

His cum tasted like nothing I had ever had before.

I bucked my hips into his hands and he pinched my clit as I sucked the remnants of his delicious cream off my hands.

"Mmmm," I slurped and flicked my tongue out.

 _This is so good!_

"Haahhh!" My orgasm took me by surprise. My back arched and my eyes rolled back into my head. Convulsing like I was having a seizure, I was faintly aware of a loud shrill noise, and realized it was coming from me. Danny's fingers inside my pussy and increased in speed, keeping my on cloud nine. I cried out again. Tears rolled down my nose and and left cheek, the pleasure bordering on painful.

 _If he keeps this up— I can't take much more..._

That was my last thought before I passed out.

 **A/N: The last part of this was rushed. I started writing this the day after I posted Chapter one but I got sick over the weekend and then I was busy with school and then I wasn't horny enough to write this.**

 **I spent 8 hours writing over half of this the day after I posted the first chapter.**


End file.
